videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigen Toppa Zen: Arcadia Utopizing
Also known as Dimension Through Zen: Arcadia Utopizing is spinoff title of Hyperdimension Neptunia featuring a two characters Jaremmia an Grise Gameplay Players take control of Jigen Toppa's main character, Zen, as the playable character. He traverses freely over the game's variety of terrain and can jump on obstacles, such as telephone poles. Your HP and SP can seen at bottom of right screen. The games has open world structures. Player also can ride All Terrain Roller (ATR), a multi terrain motorcycle. This vehicle will help you to explore wide area like streets or field-type dungeon. Player can teleport Zen and Quon from Gamusement to Gamindustri or vice-versa via traverse spot. Dungeon and Battle When exploring dungeon Zen only carry one party character. Like our real world the world faces constant changes by the hand of a weather system and day/night cycles, and player will face more stronger monster at night time. Battle will performed in action Hack-and-slash style with beat 'em up element. Request Player can accomplishing human NPC's request, if you complete the request in Gamusement you can got their faith as a reward. If you complete a request in Gamindustri you will obtain credits, items, weapon or even costumes. Costumes Player can change Zen and Quon's costumes. His costume also increasing their stats, player can obtain costumes by purchase it in boutique shop or complete a quest, you also can find it inside rare treasure chest. System board An equivalent of Goddesses' Processor Unit. You can obtain other systems if you fulfill a certain requirements. Wheel Heart's mode change Story Nirvana, the benevolent preserver god of Arcadia the world of wisdom and harmony. He aid the people who need his help. Yet, the Avaidha and his fiend armies attacking Arcadia at same time they overwhelming Nirvana, processing kills the god. They also destroy core of tranquility caused it scattered to many pieces. With the near ruined world the Nirvana and Norn use all of their power to transport a region of Arcadia can still saved to other world, Gamindustri. In this new world, Nirvana give Zen his divine power ans ask him to restore Arcadia to its utopia state before he died peacefully. Character Main Zen (Wheel Heart 2nd) Or better known as Zenny-kun is main protagonist of Jigen Toppa. He's Aesir Cabinet, the current preserver god of Arcadia after Nirvana's death. He live in island named Amusementia while not in his god duty. His appearance is looks like 16 years-old boy, Zen is quite handsome and has some feminine looks makes peoples misinterpreted him as tomboy girl, Normally he's so laid-back, and prefer avoid a problem. The only thing what Zen hate is when he was forced to wears a girl clothes. When he access his "Preserve Circuit Board" aka his god form, his appearance shows to be more masculine, in addition Zen's laid-back nature is gone and become more proud, igneous and judgemental yet calculating, also apparently like toying with his opponent. His weapon with chain-bladed khakkara with a rifle-barrel at its tip parts. He's personification of Arcade machine. Grise Young girl who suffers amnesia, she has ability to see the hidden place in a location such as dungeon. She has a complex feeling towards Zen. Nirvana (Wheel Heart 1st) Former''' Deva who died after sacrifice his life to seal malicious fiends to the Abyss. In his deathbed he choose Zen as next preserver. Arcadia '''Norn Tome race create by Deus Machina and Arcadia Oracle. Despite her little girl appearance, Norn acts like an matured woman and usually speaks in a condescending tone towards others exception for Zen. Like Croire she has ability to traversing dimension. Contrast with Croire, she prefer dedicate herself for Arcadia. She able transfer Zento another dimension via Traverse Spot. Segata Aoba Energetic traveler girl, likes music, hot-dog, and speed. Using combat dagger as her weapon Sonya Inoue A bounty hunter, and electronic enthusiasm. Sonya skilled in using katana. Nene Tendou The young girl serves as Sony's strategist. Very calm and collected but has foul mouth. In battle she use bazooka. Four Goddesses Four protector deities of Gamindustri. Neptune (Purple Heart) The goddess of "Planeptune", one of the four parts of Gamindustrii. With a positive personality that has her almost never stop being noisy, this sometimes causes trouble. After she access goddess form, she becomes a completely different person from the one before the transformation, being calm, cool and collected. And about that, she also apparently has time to think by herself. Noire (Black Heart) The goddess of "Lastation", one of the four parts of Gamindustri. She's not easily honest about her own feelings, and often ends up saying the opposite of what she thinks. So-called tsundere. When she accesses her goddess form, her personality and mood become a bit high, so she ends up saying cool things mixed with bad ones. Noire looking down towards Jaremmia until he defeat her as well. Vert (Green Heart) The goddess of "Leanbox", one of the four parts of Gamindustri. Among the goddesses she is the one that looks most grown up, with a seemingly big sister personality. In reality, she's a game and hardware otaku. In addition, since she likes cute girls, she goes wild if she sees them. After she accesses goddess form, she gives the impression of a cool beauty, calmer than usual. But her voluptuous style doesn't change her appeal. Blanc (White Heart) The goddess of "Lowee", one of the four parts of Gamindustri. She's usually quiet and taciturn, but if she gets angry she goes brutally out of control. She is the youngest looking among the goddesses and she's the one that is bothered most about it. When she accesses goddess form her quiet self also disappears, and she shows no restraints in using rude language. Makers IF Compa Otomate RED Antagonists Avaidha God of dark dimension, he creates and expand his dark world by consuming a world from piece other dimension. Yet, he planned to gather all piece tranquility crystals and consumes all dimensions to creates his ideal dimension. Phantom War goddess who travels dimension and fight against strong for pleasure. Unlike Zen and four goddesses who energized by faith, Phantom powered herself by desire to fight. Others Histoire She was Oracle of PlaneptuneCategory:TrapmaniacCategory:PS4 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:Role-playing games